


I'm Happy For You

by like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad/pseuds/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad
Summary: Eddie tells Buck about his new date with Chris' teacher, telling him that he's finally ready to move on from Shannon and that he thinks dating will be a good step for him. Buck, sad about Eddie going out with someone who isn't him, realizes maybe it's time to move on from Eddie (who clearly doesn't think about him the same way) and gets himself a date too. Everything’s fine until Buck tells Eddie about his date. Eddie is shocked to learn that Buck is going out with a man. Because he never realized Buck was bi and that maybe he had a chance. Cue in a Misunderstanding TM.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 602





	I'm Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just like every other work of mine, this is completely for my own pleasure, but I hope you enjoy it too.  
> And yes, I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but it really was like a series of unfortunate events. My wi-fi broke and then it was christmas and new year and then I went on a vacation with my family and then I started work. Then I saw episode 11 and I wanted to write something so bad but was uninspired. But then I saw episode 12 and there I was, 1AM writing a note on my phone that ended up being like 700 words long. So here it is folks.
> 
> PS: also I have checked for mistakes but only once and I'll do it again soon because I'm sure i will want to change some words or phrases or correct mistakes. So I apologize in advance.
> 
> PPS: shit I almost forgot. Title from "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato

“So. I’m going on a date on Friday,” Buck didn’t know if the sound he heard was him dropping the glass he was holding or his own heart breaking. 

It was the former. 

“Shit!,” he exclaimed. 

“Buck, are you ok?!” Eddie asked as he rushed over to check on him. 

They were in Eddie’s kitchen. Eddie sitting on one of the chairs nursing a beer while Buck got started on the dishes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, just a little bit shocked. I didn’t know you were dating again,” he tried to put on a smile as he said it, but he wasn’t sure if it looked more like a grimace. 

“I, erm... actually this is my first one since, you know...Shannon,” Eddie replied with a small, almost insecure smile. As if Buck could ever judge him for trying to move on. 

That's not what Buck’s problem was right now. His problem was that he had been hoping that maybe when the time came, when Eddie was ready, that first date could maybe be with him. They've been spending more and more time together, the two of them and Chris, and Buck had dared to hope –foolish him- that maybe these feelings he’d been having for his best friend could be requited. 

“Eddie, that’s great, I’m happy for you,” and he was. In a way. Eddie was a good man, a great father, he deserved all the happiness he could get. Even if that happiness wasn’t him. 

He watched Eddie deflate in relief as if all he ever wanted was Buck’s approval. 

“I just think it’s time for me to start dating again, you know? I think it would be good for me.” 

“If you feel like it’s the right time Eddie, then I'm sure it is,” Buck replied while turning away to resume washing the dishes. 

As soon as he got home, he created a profile on the first Online Dating site he found. Eddie was right. It was time to move on. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

“So, I took your advice,” Buck started. At Eddie’s clear confusion, he continued, “I’m going on a date on Saturday. 

It was Thursday and they had the day off, so they were having lunch together at Buck’s before they had to get Chris from school. They had promised the little guy a day at the park. 

“Oh,” was apparently all Eddie had to say. 

It was Buck’s turn to be confused. That was it. “Oh”. It must had shown on his face because Eddie rushed to continue. 

“Sorry, I- I guess I wasn’t expecting that,” he tried to laugh it off but there was something weird about his laugh. 

“Well, you were all “it’s a great time to start dating” and I thought maybe you were right.” 

“Yeah, well, but I didn’t mean you should do it too,” Buck frowned and Eddie scrambled to add, “I mean you- I mean I- I didn’t mean to, like, pressure you into dating too, I...” he seemed to run out of words to say. "What I'm saying is, I'm happy for you, Buck.” 

“Thanks, Eddie,” Buck finally smiled. 

“So, what’s her name? Who is the lucky lady?” and although Eddie’s smile looked a bit strained, Buck chose to ignore it. 

“Uhm, HIS name actually,” Buck said while letting out a soft chuckle, “and it’s Ryan.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” even Eddie’s strained smile had disappeared now, but Buck tried to overlook it. 

“Yeah, I- well we never talked about it but, you know I’m bisexual. Everybody knows.” 

Apparently, not everybody knew. Because Eddie was looking at Buck like he had never seen him before. Eyes open wide and mouth hanging open just a little. And Buck felt his heart fall to his feet. 

___________________________________________________________ 

The words "I'm bisexual" kept repeating themselves in his head over and over as Eddie tried to come to terms with what this really means. 

Buck was bisexual. 

Buck liked men too. 

Buck could potentially like him. 

He had a shot. He couldn't believe he had a shot. 

He came back to himself as he heard Buck's voice raising. 

Suddenly he realized that what he was hearing was Buck's voice sounding the most hurt he'd ever heard as he rambled on about him being a bad friend and not supporting him and his love life. Eddie's heart broke a little even though he didn't quite understand what was going on. 

"I thought you always had my back," and as he listened to Buck's voice break over the last word, hurt all over his face and eyes suspiciously wet-looking, he finally understood. 

He wanted to punch himself in the face for not reacting sooner. But how could he ever have thought that Buck would mistake his silence as rejection instead of just plain surprise. 

In his own defence, it's quite a lot to learn that your best friend, whom you have been in love with for almost a year, could potentially -if not love you back- at least accept to go in a date with you. 

"Get out," Buck's voice was eerily calm, which alarmed Eddie the most. 

"What?" Eddie couldn’t be hearing right. Buck would nev- 

"Get out, Eddie. I swear if it is that hard for you to accept that I'm not straight then g-" 

"Hold on, Buck. That's not what's going on here. If you just let me expl-" 

"Explain what?! That you think it's wrong that I like guys too?" 

"No! I-" 

"You what, Eddie?! What's so hard to explain then?!" 

It was only logical that as words were failing Eddie, actions would help him get his feelings on the matter across. 

He took the two steps needed to get to Buck, grabbed his face with both hands and practically smashed his own lips against his. It wasn't his best moment but he was now desperate to make Buck understand that he wasn't being homophobic or hateful. 

Quite the opposite, actually. 

For a moment it appeared to be working as the fight immediately went out of Buck as he relaxed against Eddie's body. But then Buck put his hands against Eddie’s chest and pushed just enough to get Eddie to back off a little. Eddie opened his eyes just to see Buck’s dazed and, dare he say, hopeful eyes looking straight at his. 

"Eddie?" And Eddie hated himself a little for the way Buck's voice sounded that uncertain as he said his name. 

"I don't mind that you like men, Buck, I don't mind at all,” 

“You don’t?” Eddie shook his head a little. 

“I'm bisexual myself you know?” 

“You are? Oh, so this was just you being like supportive or whatever right?” 

Eddie let out a soft chuckle. Of course, Buck would think that. 

"I am supportive, Buck," Eddie said while moving his thumb to caress Buck's cheek and loving the way his beautiful eyelashes fluttered at the touch, "but that it's not why I kissed you." 

"Why did you, then?" He sounded nervous. Like it was not completely obvious that Eddie was so gone for him it was kinda pathetic. Eddie thinks anyone with eyes would take a look at Eddie right now and see it. But then Buck had always been a little oblivious. 

"Well considering that I've been in love with you for months now, and that I've just found out you are not as straight as I thought, you could say I was taking a chance you may like me, even a little bit, too." He finished while looking at the way Buck's eyes got bigger by the second, as if he wasn't sure the words coming out of Eddie’s mouth were real or if he was imagining the whole thing. 

Seconds passed as Buck continued to stare at Eddie – although it felt like hours to Eddie- and just when Eddie was beginning to feel anxious about maybe saying too much, a hint of a smile began to appear on Buck's face. 

"I'm gonna have to cancel my date," he finally said and Eddie finally relaxed as he let out the breath he had been holding. 

"Yeah," Eddie replied a little breathless, running a hand through his own hair, "I'm gonna have to cancel mine". 

"What a shame," Buck said. His words completely contrasting with the big smile on his face, which Eddie was sure was reflected on his own, "Maybe I can make it up to you and take you on a date myself". 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” 

Eddie didn’t wait for a reply. He leaned in and soon he was feeling Buck’s lips against his own again, smiles never disappearing from either of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://golden-retriever-buck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
